Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.807$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.807 = \dfrac{80.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.807} = 80.7\%$ $80.7$ per hundred = $80.7$ per cent = $80.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.